GoodbyeKnives
by Sorbo1
Summary: Not finished, not even close. but i hope you will read and find out. R


Welcome to my third fan fic about Trigun. Before I go any further I think I will try and break the ice for some of you with some good news. I heard on the news today that after all of the gas line inspections are done the gas prices at select gas stations will go down to about $1.10 to $1.20 a gallon. I don't know who reads this but this is for the people who live in Arizona. I hope you will be pleased with the news.  
  
Now on to more serious matters. I think that the escalading war between. I'M JUST KIDDIN' YOU.  
  
When you see this (*1) or (*2) read the end of the story to find out what it is if you don't already know.  
  
This fan fic is either to cheap or to good for heavy-handed words. So I think I will just get to the fan fic.  
Goodbye Knives. CHAPTER ONE:  
  
As Knives pulls the trigger Vash can only wonder how Knives would do something like this. Before he could think anymore he heard a boom! The hammer (*1) is sprung back and came forward. The spark made from the hammer caused the gunpowder in the shell to ignite. That in turn caused the bullet to zoom forward and leave the barrel (*2) of the gun. after that the effect is unknown. But Vash had already thought of a plan.  
  
He knew that in life or death situations he could change the trajectory (*3) of bullets. He only had to think of a place inches from the target, and the bullet will stray from its original target. He couldn't think of a place right away so he thought of his arm. And within seconds the bullet penetrated his shoulder and passed through him and hit the wall behind him. Vash felt extreme pain, " AAAHH!" he could not help but scream.  
  
Knives wasted no time. He immediately jumped out of the window of the room and ran off into the shadows. As blood ran down his shoulder he began to cry again. He felt Knives' pain as well as his own. Marrel and Milly came running into the room.  
  
" We heard a gunshot! What happened?" Marrel asked.  
  
" It was Knives. He was under the control of the same entity that had control of that child." Vash got up off the ground, and took off his large red coat. Now that the redness of the coat didn't block the color of the blood, Marrel and Milly could see it all over his shirt. He turns to Marrel and says, " I would like you to remove the shard that stayed in my shoulder." Marrel turns to the wall and looks at the bullet. " I know what your thinking. How could a bullet fracture going through flesh and blood? The answer is simple. The bullet hit part of my artificial arm. When it hit it broke and left part of the bullet in my shoulder."  
  
" But how can you know that after only a few minutes?" Milly asked.  
  
" I could feel it. I can feel a lot of things. But I have been shot enough times to know what a bullet feels like when it is still in my body." Vash then takes his shirt off revealing the scars that were carved into his body. Marrel shed a tear knowing how he got all of these scars. When Marrel had first met Vash she thought he was a traveling bum fighting for a stupid cause. love and peace. She realized that his quest was not stupid at all. If a man was willing to endure the pain of knives and sharp objects going through his body. then his quest for love and peace was a noble one.  
She now knows that if Vash was willing to die for his quest, then he himself is noble, not just the quest.  
Vash sat on the chair and held out a small pair of tweezers. He handed then to Marrel and asked for Milly's hand. Milly knew that it would hurt, so she gladly gave her hand to Vash. Marrel put the tweezers into the wound. Vash could not help but feel the pain. " Argh! Ouch! Uhn! Don't stop you almost have it!"  
Marrel felt the tweezers hit something and she tried to grab it. But she was unsuccessful. " Vash, I can't get it out by grabbing it. So I am going to try something. It will be painful so just grin and bear it."  
" Ok." Vash replied. With that Marrel took a small cylindrical devise out of her pocket. It looks muck like a pen, but it is simply just a steel rod. She feels for the bullet fragment with the rod. When she finds it she pushes it out with everything she had. It was wedged in his shoulder inside the metal of arm. She pushed and pushed, finally the fragment came lose and shot out the other side of Vashs shoulder. He could not help but scream " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts! Ouch."  
Milly ran out of the room to get a cloth to wipe out the blood. Marrel sat down on the bed and began to cry. " Vash, I can't see you in pain. Is there is anything you can do to suppress the pain?" Marrel didn't stop crying.  
Vash also began to cry, " You know, the only way to feel the true effects of peace, you must always be willing to feel the pain of the cause. That is what I have lived with for 130 years. I hope you will be able to see that." 


End file.
